


Eyes like Stars

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Sad with a Hopeful Ending, Teslen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: An Immortal love, never spoken, hidden within his vampiric heart. Yet it was as beautiful as the stars that shone in her eyes. (A short Story)





	Eyes like Stars

With those eyes like stars, she stole his heart, as the sun had stolen the moons.  
But he was too late and she slipped away into the arms of another, her heart within someone else's hands. 

Nikola had struggled in vain to forget, her. To move on. But he couldn’t. Now a vampire, he was a creature of darkness, a demon that dwelled in the shadows. Their worlds would become divided and not even their friendship would remain. 

Yet on the night of his transformation, her eyes were not filled with fear as she saw his monstrous fangs and razor claws. A tormented figure who begged her to leave. But, despite the danger, she drew him closer and held him in her arms. Her words, he will never forget. 

“Helen you can’t be here,” He warned.

“I am not going to leave you.” she told him, firmly moving closer. 

“No go away!” He shouted, desperately trying to move out of her reach, like a scared animal. 

But she was stubborn, her arms wrapping around his wiry frame.

“Please Helen….” He sobbed against her shoulder, voice deep and metallic in his vampiric form. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

She turned to face him and cupped his cheek, one hand forcing his obsidian eyes to look into hers.  
“You won’t.” 

“How do you know?” He whispered. He could smell her blood, rich and sweet, coursing through her veins. 

“Because I have faith in you,” she replied, her face merely inches away from his. Her trust so clear, so true, within her eyes. He found something within himself that was stronger than his vampiric nature. His love for her. He wrapped his arms around her in return, careful not to slice her with his claws. She was right; he would never harm her. 

“Ti si zvezda Nikola i neću dozvoliti da ti padne,” she whispered in Serbian and his heart beat faster, his adoration for the woman who held him threatened to burst from his chest. But he kept it hidden, locked away. Because she was merely embracing a friend, not the man she loved.

But he never knew that he was her star, her light, her love. Just as Helen would never know that she was his constellation.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Ti si zvezda Nikola i neću dozvoliti da ti padne means " You are a star Nikola, and I won't let you fall". :)


End file.
